


Seen and Unseen

by Litbytes



Category: Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: Gen, If Gabe were partially a ghost or something I guess..., Musicals, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litbytes/pseuds/Litbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Some short thoughts on Gabe's existence and why he is the way he is, all from his perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen and Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> My friend got me hooked on Next to Normal a few weeks ago. And so, here you have some musical fan fiction. I'm writing from an angle in that Gabe has some sort of consciousness and is not just a figment of Diana's imagination. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Next To Normal and all of its settings, songs and characters are owned by Brian Yorkey and Tom Kitt. I wrote this for the feels the show gives me and the feels alone.

“Look at me,” the teen pleas, staring at the man holding his mother’s hand.

“LOOK AT ME!” He yells, but it does little good.

His father does not stir, does not move from the spot on the floor where he kneels next to the teen’s mother as tears stream down her face. She is staring off into the distance, past him, past her son, as she spends some time in her own little world. The young man stands back from the mess, hands in fists at his sides, taking in the turmoil. He can always get his mother’s attention at first. And usually, she is happy to see him. But sometimes she isn’t. And when she’s not…bad things happen to her. The teen doesn’t want to cause her pain, but he has nowhere to go. Every time she thinks about the wonderful boy he could be, he’s there to be that boy.

And yet, his father never sees him. Never talks about him if he can help it. The teen wonders if he finds it easy to forget his own son. And it makes him angry, **so angry** , because he didn’t ask to die. In fact, he certainly doesn’t feel dead. It’s not fair.

The teen lurks in the shadows again. If his father would just say his name, if his mother could just let him go, he might be able to move on. But his father won’t see him and his mother won’t stop looking for him. So he will continue to play the fucked up game they’ve been playing for as long as he can remember.


End file.
